


Breathin

by shootystr



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breathin, Depression, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Roseong, SF9 - Freeform, Shooty, rowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr
Summary: Seokwoo is tired of breathing, but as long as Inseong is his air he will continue day after day.





	Breathin

''Open your eyes Seokwoo'' a woman says in the background, he feels a hand touching his, his hand is warm while his is cold, he breathes deep, open his eyes will mean waking, he does not want to wake up, get up, breathe and live one more day, that's why he's there.

He doesn't want to live anymore.

Seokwoo has everything, stunning beauty, a perfect boyfriend, a family that supports him in all his decisions, a strong and consolidated career, a perfect life. But he does not see so, in his mind everything around him is slowly falling apart. He remembers the conversation he had with his boyfriend before trying to take his own life.

''Seokwoo you need help.''

''I don't want help, I'm fine.''

''Seokwoo... I don't know if I can do this anymore.''

Is it even after everything Seokwoo has put him through, Inseong will still be here? Is he the one who holds his hand? Seokwoo does not want to open his eyes and only meets doctors, he does not want to be alone, even if within him he feels alone forever.

He remembers when he met Inseong, it was a dark spring night, the trees were colored and were the backgroung of Seokwoo's walk back from training, he was exhausted, his head was throbbing non-stop, he has to decide, being idol or a model, he does not know what he wants, he does not know what will be best for himself.

His mother has always been just focused on money, using the look of her son to get what she wants since the boy was born, Seokwoo is, as she says, her lucky charm.

He would just like to have a quiet day without having to work, study and still listen to his mum mumbling how much crying will bring him wrinkles. He can not stand it anymore.

And that's when he saw it.

Inseong was jumping trying to reach his bag that was stuck in a high branch of one of the trees of the street, clearly target of some trot of the school, at that time Inseong was a normal boy, its visual was not what would say of the best, but Seokwoo was delighted.

Then he helped the boy and invited him for a coffee, which was the first date of several who came next. After four years together Seokwoo finally told about his pains, why did he take so long? Fear.

But to his surprise Inseong understood and tried to help him, however they fought so much... So much that Seokwoo was sometimes afraid that Inseong would leave him because of the pain he was causing, but no matter how many times they fought, the boy with brown hair always came back to him.

And Seokwoo does not even want to imagine the day he will be gone.

''Seokwoo, I need you to open your eyes" the woman repeated, the hand that held his gripped him harder, as if he were afraid he would not wake up.

Seokwoo slowly opened his eyes, they were a little blurry, the strong white light of the hospital makes his head hurt, he turns his face and sees the only person he wanted to find beside him. Inseong.

''I thought you was going to leave me" he whispers, tears streaming down his face without stopping, his heart hurts by the way Inseong looks finished and sad, he would never want to leave the man he loves like that.

''Never'' Inseong lays a soft kiss on Seokwoo's dry lips.

''I love you" Seokwoo says looking into Inseong's weary eyes.

''I love you too, please never leave me again'' so for the first time Seokwoo sees Inseong collapsing in front of him.

At this moment he decides that he will never make him cry again, even if he has to seek help and improve, even though he does not like the idea, he loves Inseong and wants to forever be by his side. 

 


End file.
